gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Gaia Soren-Ladris
Darkness Bitch The Gaiaphage Rough Beast |power =Mimicry Mind Control Age Acceleration |bars =5+ |affiliation =The Gaiaphage |age ='Fear' 4-5 hours 2 years Light 2-7 days 14-15 years |parents =Caine Diana |fate =Deceased |books =''Plague'' Fear Light Monster }} Gaia Soren-Ladris (also known as Gaia Ladris-Soren or simply Gaia) is the Gaiaphage's human form. Description Gaia is the child of Caine and Diana, born during Fear. Her body was taken over by the Gaiaphage shortly after her birth. She is described as having dark blue eyes and black hair like Diana's and is said to look very beautiful, just like her mother. She is also the first known child in the series to be born with powers. Power and abilities Gaia is controlled by the Gaiaphage and therefore has all the powers of the freaks. However she does not have Taylor's teleportation since Taylor is not a human. When a freak is killed, she loses their ability, therefore disarming her. Gaia, along with Little Pete, are the most powerful mutants in the FAYZ. Appearances ;Plague Gaia was first seen during Plague, with Diana realizing she was pregnant at the end of the book by accidentally reading her baby's power level (2 bars at the time). Due to her pregnancy, Diana left for Lake Tramonto instead of staying in Perdido Beach with Caine, as she decided her child was now her main priority. ;Fear The Gaiaphage found out about Gaia and sent Drake to get Diana so the Gaiaphage could be reborn. At this time, the Gaiaphage was growing weaker and the barrier was growing darker. Drake captured Diana and Justin at Lake Tramonto and made his way to the mineshaft. When they reached there, Penny and Brianna were there traveling in the darkness (the barrier had grown fully dark so there was no light). Penny followed Drake and created an illusion of lava to distract Brianna. Inside the mineshaft, in the deep, central, slope area - created by Duck - Diana was going into labor and Drake nor Penny knew what to do. Brianna came along and shot Penny and Drake had already turned into Brittney and her head was cut off by Brianna. When Gaia was born, the Gaiaphage was disguised as a crib and Brianna laid Gaia in it. At that instance, the baby was taken over by the Gaiaphage. ;Light Because Gaia started to grow with supernatural speed in the time period between Fear and Light, she had already reached an age equivalent of at least 5–6 years by the beginning of Light. Now growing ever stronger, Gaia continued to become more and more dangerous to her surroundings. In the beginning of Light, Gaia is quite innocent, having not used her powers to cause any serious damage to the FAYZ. But that ended when she ate and killed Alex, a red-haired man from the outside world, who was transported into the FAYZ Wall by Gaia psychically "hitting" Little Pete. Gaia immediately decided it was time for her to get her revenge, and set out on a journey throughout the FAYZ to kill every living human in the area. During an encounter on the highway, Gaia cripples Sam and breaks Caine's spirit by torturing him. She leaves Sam on the road and takes Caine along with her. In an ambush by Edilio, Gaia, much to the dismay of Dekka, kills Brianna (which resulted in her losing the power of super speed) and proceeds to destroy the town. When she loses Jack's power of super strength after his death, she flees to the border, killing children and adults through the FAYZ wall. After Orc is killed, she turns to face Caine, who has been possessed by Little Pete. They kill each other in a dramatic showdown and when Gaia dies the FAYZ comes down. Notes *Gaia means "Earth" or "World" and is used as a primordial deity in Greek mythology. *Gaia is nearsighted. *It is unknown exactly what her power was before the Gaiaphage possessed her, as she was a three bar before it gave her Mimicry and Mind Control, leaving Age Acceleration. However, her power may have been lost when her consciousness was destroyed by the Gaiaphage. *Gaia chews on her thumbnail whenever agitated, just like Caine does. *Diana wanted to name her something like "Sally", "Chloe" or "Melissa", but the Gaiaphage changed her mind. *It is a common misconception that it is Diana on the original cover of Light, before Michael Grant confirmed that it was Gaia.Gaia on the Light cover *Gaia sees Jack's power as unnecessary and prefers Sam's, Caine's and Brianna's.Jack's power unnecessary References Gallery Gaia trailer.png|In the US trailer for Light Gaia Light UK.PNG|Gaia in the UK trailer for Light de:Gaia [pl: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Murdered